Miyazaki Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Miyazaki clan is a clan that originated from suna but after the war where devided up into variouse regions the clan is known to be skilled cloth and fuin users and was one of the keys in the great shinobi war in stoping it. Their ability to manipulate cloth using Cloth Binding Technique, which they can use to completely immobilise an opponent. To make sure that their opponents won't get away, they can add seals on the cloth that will prevent them from being summoned by others, as long as the seals remain intact. having displayed other ways to use their cloth, using it as a mean to conceal their escape. If the cloth is humidified, it can also be used both offensively and defensively against heat-based attacks. They have also shown that they can use the cloth to defend themselves and alies, by wrapping it around the area. Clan Traits General *Tool: Sealing Tag (commonly carry tags on them) By placing a sealing tag on an opponent or object, a substantial seal is generated that prevents the article in question from being summoned, as long as the originating tag remains intact. The seal generated will then spread across the target and intersect on the opposite side of where the tag is placed, where it will then knot itself in place.They can be applied to various mediums such as doors, cloth and even sand, as demonstrated by Gaara. These tags can also be linked together to make the effect stronger. They can also be thrown from a great distance by attaching them to kunai. The tags can be removed if the sealing process is incomplete,but once complete, removing the tag seems to be extremely difficult through normal means by anyone who doesn't know how to remove it. *Tool: Cloth Roll (clan is commonly seen carrying around a larg roll of cloth on them) This cloth is a common tool used in Sunagakure for the Cloth Binding Technique *Some members of this clan tend to mark their faces with variouse designs of any color *Clan members are known to incorperate cloth into their clothing as a means of use in emergancy situations *Known to carry water with them for their cloth Cosmetic *Skin is typically a light tan do to normaly being in the sun *Hair color is always very dark red or black (sometimes can be lighter shade of red) *Eye color is blue or gray Strengths *Superior Stamina *Strength - Above Average. Weaknesses *Inferior Genjutsu *Below Average Hand Seals Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. The cloth is a common tool used in Sunagakure for the Cloth Binding Technique which is used to immobilise an opponent completely. The cloth can also be used in conjunction with the Sealing Tag in order to seal the opponent. The shinobi are also able to freely manipulate the cloth. Was also used as a mean to conceal an escape, as well as defend against attacks. And while drenched in water, it proved an efficient tool against Scorch Release ninjutsu as well as having ways for offensive use Clan Abilities: +Cloth Binding Technique Dependant *Supplementary *Cost: None *Preformence: using cloth and a sealing tag users wil trap their opponents by binding their bodies *Hand Seals: None *Product:The user uses a giant roll of cloth to tightly wrap up the intended opponents arm or leg, completely immobilising the arm or leg, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques for a limeted time (1 round). The ability itself is versatile as once completed, the addition of further seals can be placed on top of the bound victim, preventing them from even being summoned while in effect. This technique is used by Sunagakure ninja. Mere physical contact with the cloth seems to be required to use this technique. *Weakness: Short to Mid range +Hiding in Cloth Technique Dependant *Defensive, Supplementary *Rank: D *Cost: N/A *Preformence: the user weaves the cloth around the area to hide their escape *Hand Seals: None *Product:The user covers themselves and the surrounding area with a giant roll of cloth which conceals the user as they escape, allowing them to leave the battlefield unnoticed. *Weakness: Short-range +''Protective Cloth Dome'' Dependant *Defensive *Rank: D *Cost: N/A *Preformence: using the cloth the user minipulates it to create a dome like shape around the user pretectcing them from harms way *Hand Seals: None *Product: Maki uses her cloth for defensive means by wrapping it around her and any nearby allies, she can form a protective barrier. The cloth can be made around a nearby object such as a rock, to better hold down the fortification. If the cloth is made wet by a Water Release technique, it allows the dome to defend against powerful heat-based attacks. *Weakness: Short-range +Cloth Technique: Cloth whip Dependant * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: D *Cost: None *Preformence: User uses a small roll of wet cloth on hand to form a whip using they're clan abilities so that they can lash out against their enemies. the cloth used when wet is heavy and hard to rip or tear easily *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laseration, broosing, *Weakness: long rang, can be cut threw (though its very difficult), cloth drying out making it easier to rip or tear +Cloth Technique: Single fuin fire relase cloth whip Dependant * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: C *Cost: 10% chakra use *Preformence: - User uses a small role fuin fire sealed cloth the user will bind their hand with a section of wet cloth before activating the seal. once the seal is activated the user will press their chakra threw the cloth to cause the fire to spread threw the long end of the cloth to help keep the cloth lit while this tecnique is in use. once the cloth is lit and fueled by the chakra the user may then begin to use it like a flaming whip *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laserations, bad burns *Weakness: strong water jutsu, long range, can be cut threw (tough difficult to do), requires alot of focus, if focus is broken and chakra flow stops the cloth could burn up and turn to ash +Cloth Technique: Double fuin fire relase cloth whips Dependant * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: B *Cost: 20% chakra use *Preformence: - User uses two small roles fuin fire sealed cloth the user will bind their hand with a section of wet cloth before activating the seal. once the seal is activated the user will press their chakra threw the cloth to cause the fire to spread threw the long end of the cloth to help keep the cloth lit while this tecnique is in use. once the cloth is lit and fueled by the chakra the user may then begin to use it like a flaming whip *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laserations, bad burns *Weakness: strong water jutsu, long range, can be cut threw (tough difficult to do), requires alot of focus if focus is broken and chakra flow stops the cloth could burn up and turn to ash Copyright 2013 NinGen Category:Clans